Just Another FairyTale
by Midnight Nakamura
Summary: I've always dreamed of being in one of those fairytales. The ones where the princess gets saved by a handsome prince. But unfortunately, I was one of those, unlucky girls. I was born ugly. Everyone hated me. I was stuck in an orphanage, I only have one friend, and I never really get to go out. But, I found this book called the Book of Secrets. Yet, I dont know what it is.


**Hey guys, I'm here with another story, I promise I'm going to update the others but I thought of this one:  
1. I FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS TITLE! I WAS LIKE OMG I SHOULD TOTALLY DO THIS XD  
2. There are no Disclaimer Scenes here on this story**

**3. The girl's name is Catrya (weird name, I know)  
Disclaimer: I dont own wizard101  
A/N: Baka means Stupid.  
~LINE BREAK LIKE A BOSS~**  
You know the famous fairy tail? Like the one were the princess gets saved by a prince and they fall in love... or something like that...right? I've alwasy wished my life to be like those fairy tails. But unfortunatly I'm one of those "unlucky" girls. I was born ugly. I had short brown hair, huge glasses, and old style clothes. My parents abandoned me when I was a baby and I was stuck in a stupid Orphanage ever since. I never had any friends except one, Luke. We were the only ones who haven't been adopted, so we promised to act as a family together, like he'd be my older brother (actually, I'M the older one, but I like him being the responsible one). We were the only one's staying behind. Every day, one by one, a new kid comes and the next day (or week) they are adopted. Luke promised me that one day, we would run away together, and maybe start a family. We were always talking about it. We never told our director, or anyone else. The kids at my orphanage hated me. They teased me, saying I was stupid, and had no life. I was never allowed to go to school. Luke was lucky enough to go and whenever he comes back, he taught me everything he learned. He taught me math, science, and history (he even taught me a few phrases in Japanese). Everyday I look at Luke, knowing that one day we'll be separated. Lots of couples came, wanting to take Luke, but he acted like an animal in front of them, in order to stay. Besides, he's smart, cute, athletic, and an awesome friend. I knew he would be taken. And I knew it was soon.  
"Writing on your diary, again?" A familiar voice called. I quickly closed my notepad and turned around.  
"Go away Luke." I complained. Luke grinned.  
"Come on, you're still mad about yesterday?" He asked. I blinked and remembered what happened. Luke squirted glue on my pillow and I (thankfully) only got my hand stuck on it, when I wanted to fluff it up. I was almost going to be sent to the library.  
"It was stupid, and I was scared." I pouted. Luke sat next to me.  
"Baby." He murmured under his breath, loud enough for me to hear.  
"Oh shut up. I'm going outside for a walk." I said, getting up. Luke raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought you weren't allowed to go out." He said.  
"Relax, I'm only going to the swings." I reassured him. Luke huffed and and opened the door. "See ya later." I said. I closed the door and Luke gave me an all knowing look.  
"Baka." He said.  
**~改行****! (Line Break)~**  
I walked around the orphanage yard and sat on the rocking bench. The sky looked gloomy and boring as usual, because winter was near. I hated winter. It was always cold and boring. I could never go out and just walk around. I would have to but a jacket, boots, and all that stuff. I preferred everything was green and smelled nice (and I get to tease Luke because of his fear in bees). Nothing good ever happens in my life. I was always pushed around. I only had one friend and everyone hated me, even the director. I sighed and looked down, kicking the rocks below me. I suddenly felt something hard. I looked down and found a mini travelers bag. I bent over to pick it up and unhooked the bag. Inside was pretty dusty but I managed to pull out a brown book. It had a leather cover and had words in a different language. But in the bottom, it read "book of Secrets." I blinked and stared at it. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I blinked again, examining it. It didn't have any lock or anything. I sighed and put it back inside the bag. I look around to see it anyone was watching me. I hid it under my arm and ran back inside the Orphanage, ready to tell Luke what just happened.

**~Line Breako~**

**Please Review People, I hope you liked the first chapter ^.^ (oh and mai birthday's tomorrow~)**

**Rate and Review Please~**


End file.
